Perfect world
by Iz-Insane
Summary: Twisted Royai songfic I Wrote. Oneshot. Character Death Suicide included. Okay, I really suck at Summary's, but this story is Really good to read with the Song "Perfect World" By Simple Plan. Um... Review! Rating just cause, nothing that bad... No lemon.


**Just a Sad Oneshot/Songfic. I was feeling sad. If Death and Suicide bugs you, stop reading now, just a warning. A really weird Royai. I dont own FMA or the Song "Perfect world." I just own my plot. and my left sock.. (The right one disappeared... Scary)**

It couldnt be real. He should have known to check on her when she didnt show up for work. But he never thought that it could have happened... Of all the things, Of all the threats, the thing to claim Riza Hawkeyes life was sickness. Roy dropped the phone. How?

_**I never could've seen this far**_

_**I never could've seen this coming**_

_**Seems like my world's falling apart**_

And the last thing he said. They had yelled at each other because of Roy putting his paperwork off. Riza had asked for a Day off. One. She never asked, and she deserved it. But everyone was behind, he needed her. She was so pale. He should have known. and when he denied her the day off, her voice sounded hurt. "I understand general." And she seemed sicker as the day went by... Thinking about it, he realized that whole week she seemed a bit off.

_**Why is everything so hard**_

_**I don't think I can deal with the things you said**_

_**It just won't go away**_

He slammed his fist down on his desk, and a Picture fell off. He picked it up, holding the broken photo in his hand. It was of Riza. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't true. It was a nightmare. Lies. Somebody was trying to get back at him. Nothing he told himself convinced him. She was gone...

_**In a perfect world**_

_**This could never happen**_

_**In a perfect world**_

_**You'd still be here**_

_**And it makes no sense**_

_**I could just pick up the pieces**_

_**But to you**_

_**This means nothing**_

_**Nothing at all**_

As he told the rest of his team, he was unaware of the words coming out of his mouth, and the tears in his eyes. The truth was, He loved her. He loved her more then he had ever loved anyone. 'She never knew' he realized. 'Its to late...' Everything had gone horribly wrong...

_**I used to think that I was strong**_

_**Until the day it all went wrong**_

_**I think I need a miracle to make it through**_

The days past by slowly. Roy was slowly fading out of reality. He finally knew what had possessed the Elric brothers to try and bring back there mother. For a few moments, he was tempted. He wanted to bring her back. To see her smiling face, to hear her nag at him for not doing his paperwork... He didnt just want it. He needed it. He was going insane. "You need to let go." Everyone was telling him. But he couldn't.

_**I pictured I could bring you back**_

_**I pictured I could turn back time**_

_**Cuz I can't let go**_

_**I just can't find my way**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Without you I just can't find my way**_

What was wrong with this world? People die... But he never imagined... Not her. This shouldn't be happening... Not to him... Not to Riza... Not to anyone... it was wrong! Everyone he cared about was leaving... Hughes...Riza.. Who was next? He knew his whole team missed her, but nobody loved her like he did, nobody shared that connection that they had. They were both in Ishbal, to. That was something no one else could understand. But he didnt understand anything anymore...

_**In a perfect world**_

_**This could never happen**_

_**In a perfect world**_

_**You'd still be here**_

_**And it makes no sense**_

_**I could just pick up the pieces**_

_**But to you**_

_**This means nothing**_

_**Nothing at all**_

It was 3 months since Riza had died. Roy was in the office alone. Thinking, Wondering, Deciding. He had come to a conclusion. He couldn't be apart from Riza any longer. "If There's an afterlife... I'll see you there, Riza..." Mustang held the gun to his head. "General Mustang, What are you doing...!?" Maria Ross was passing by, and she ran into the office. But it was to late. The trigger had been pulled, and Roy had fallen to the floor. "Riza....?" Roy stared at the photo of her on his desk. He closed his eyes, a smile on his face with the conclusion that he had been reunited with his love.

_**I don't know what I should do now**_

_**I don't know where I should go**_

_**I'm still here waiting for you**_

_**I'm lost when you're not around**_

_**I need to hold on to you**_

_**I just can't let you go**_

Nobody could say they didn't know why Roy did it at his Funeral. The love between Riza and Roy was obvious to everyone, Except, Ironically the two. "Im sorry, I could have stopped him..." Maria started to say, but Havoc interrupted her. "Nobody could have saved him. If he didnt do it then, he would have done it some other time."

It went silent. nobody said anything for the rest of the day, like a silent Vigil for their fallen teammates. There was no changing the fact, Lt. Riza Hawkeye and General Roy Mustang were Gone Forever.

_**In a perfect world**_

_**This could never happen**_

_**In a perfect world**_

_**You'd still be here**_

_**And it makes no sense**_

_**I could just pick up the pieces**_

_**But to you**_

_**This means nothing**_

_**Nothing at all**_

_**Nothing, nothing at all...**_

_**Nothing at all...**_

_**No it means Nothing at all...**_

omg, how could i do that? It was sad.. Why did i do that... anyways, give me a review, awesome, good, bad, horrible. I dunno, i just like reviews. Ciao.


End file.
